La luna y el sol
by AndreaKero
Summary: Tan opuestos que se atraen. Tan diferentes que se repelen. Entre amor y odio, existe el equilibrio perfecto. Son como el yin y el yang, como el verano y el invierno, como la vida y la muerte, como la luna y el sol... Ulquihime


_**"El sol y la luna****"**_

_**Hueco Mundo. "Las Noches"**_

En un lugar tan solitario, donde no hay nada que hacer, a veces un hombre independiente también desea que alguien lo acompañe. Ulquiorra comprendía muy bien ese sentimiento; aunque aparentaba no tener emociones, él, más que cualquier otro Espada anhelaba caricias. Se preguntaba a diario "¿Podrá alguien tan frío y vacío como yo percibir el calor de otro cuerpo?". Más de una vez consideró palpar a Orihime para conocer la temperatura de esa indudablemente suave piel.

La joven de ojos grises admiraba la oscuridad del cielo mientras esperaba que Schiffer entrara con una sirvienta para darle su comida. Ya se había acostumbrado a las amenazas de su cuidador para que ingiriera aquellos alimentos; incluso, le parecían tiernas.

Repentinamente, una tenue voz irrumpió en aquella habitación de reclusión:

– ¿Por qué miras tanto la luna?

– Porque su brillo es hermoso y a su vez es tan misterioso que se convierte en algo mágico –respondió la peli naranja–

– Disculpa tanta curiosidad; pero, ¿Por qué es tan enigmática su luminiscencia? –preguntó Ulquiorra–

– Porque en hueco mundo no existen los días... –exclamó Orihime–

– Aizen creó un cielo falso en Las Noches que asemeja el firmamento del mundo humano. Pero ¿Qué importa eso? –cuestionó el Espada–

–Porque el resplandor de la luna es el reflejo del resplandor del sol, la estrella más grande del cielo –explicó la chica de mirada cenicienta–

–No veo lo bueno de no tener una luz propia –dijo el pelinegro–

– ¡Los Arrancar tampoco la tienen! Después de todo, sin el hougyoku no tendrían esos poderes, sin Aizen jamás tendrían esa forma casi humana. Después de todo, ustedes son idénticos a ese satélite –indicó Inoue–

El silencio inundó la habitación por unos minutos, la chica tenía razón, él no tenía un resplandor propio, él solo era un soldado más del ejército de Sosuke. Era tan artificial, tan insignificante y tan infeliz.

La adolescente no sabía que pensar de la expresión del rostro de su guardián; era tan melancólica como siempre, ¿Acaso su comentario le habría lastimado?, imposible, ese hombre no se quebraría por las palabras de una chiquilla. O al menos eso creía ella.

El cuarto Espada se sentó en un rincón, se veía tan meditabundo que la humana fue incapaz de acercársele. La tensión entre ellos era innegable.

Dos seres desamparados, que necesitaban aprecio, que no conocían la ternura, que pedían a gritos cariño mientras el mundo ignoraba su desesperación.

El Arrancar de tez pálida se levantó y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven de mirada plomiza, tardó más de treinta segundos en pronunciar una frase:

– Pareces una princesa

Las mejillas de Inoue se ruborizaron por el comentario de Schiffer, jamás imaginó que él la adularía de esa manera. Tenía miedo de emitir alguna opinión; pero, sería descortés no responder nada en lo absoluto. Cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpida por los dedos de Ulquiorra, el cual aún no había terminado de halagarla:

– Compasiva, bella e inocente. Eres tan perfecta como una muñeca, quisiera besar tus tersos labios, amarrarte entre mis brazos y dormirme a tu lado. No entiendo las sensaciones que recorren mi cuerpo cuando estoy junto a ti.

– Tal vez... es amor –supuso Inoue–

– ¿Qué es el amor? Suena como una patética emoción humana... –preguntó el hombre de ojos verdes–

– Es un sentimiento sublime de tu corazón, que es imposible de expresar con palabras; sin embargo, se puede demostrar con acciones, como las que mencionaste hace un momento –aclaró la peli naranja–

El pelinegro tomó la mano de su compañera y la colocó en el agujero que se encontraba justo debajo de su cuello.

– Este hueco, nunca se cerrará, al igual que el hoyo negro que tengo en vez de un corazón –alegó él con un tono taciturno–

– Yo creo que si tienes un corazón... –replicó ella–

Orihime bajó lentamente su mano hasta llegar al lado izquierdo del pecho del cuarto Espada.

– Un corazón que late cada vez más fuerte y más rápido cuando sabe que puedo percibirlo –susurró la chica–

– Una doncella como tú no debería usar un tono de voz tan indecoroso –reprendió Schiffer–

Inoue frunció el ceño, levantó su brazo con intenciones de abofetear al hombre de tez alba; quien la detuvo con facilidad robándole un largo y apasionado beso.

El tiempo se detuvo para la pareja, llevaban tantos días y noches imaginando aquel momento, ansiándolo, deseando que sus bocas se juntaran, queriéndose tocar... Tanta larga fue la espera, que no estaban completamente seguros de lo que acontecía, ¿Sería una fantasía? Ciertamente parecía un sueño, uno que se estaba haciendo realidad.

Ninguno se quejaba, no querían soltarse, detenerse no era una opción, ese desliz no era propio de Ulquiorra, el cual se caracterizaba por su insensibilidad, frialdad e indiferencia ante cualquier situación.

¿Acaso ya no era fiel a las órdenes de Aizen? ¿Importaba eso en lo absoluto? Ya no le interesaba el poder, solo quería estar el resto de su vida con esa mujer de cabello naranja.

Esos errores tampoco eran naturales en Orihime; la casta niña eternamente enamorada de Ichigo Kurosaki...

¿Acaso lo había olvidado? O tal vez, nunca lo amó, solo lo quería demasiado y hasta ese momento había sido capaz de admitirlo. Fuese cual fuese la respuesta a aquella interrogante; ahora, ella solo tenía ojos para su guardián.

Schiffer se separó de Inoue, y se sentó en el sofá, invitándola con la mirada a tomar asiento mientras se quitaba la camisa, la adolescente no rechazó aquella sensual propuesta visual; acomodándose sobre las piernas del pelinegro.

– Una dama no debería actuar de una manera tan indecente –increpó el semidesnudo–

–Un caballero jamás se desviste en frente de una señorita –se defendió la chica–

– Mujer, no seas tan ruda... –le contestó–

Esta vez, fue la chica de ojos grises la que tomó la iniciativa, embelesando al Arrancar con besos en su cuello.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó él–

– Demostrarte mi amor –respondió ella–

El cuarto Espada empujó suavemente a la joven de cabellera naranja, y se vistió.

– ¿Hice algo mal? –chilló Inoue, casi llorando–

– Nos vamos de este agujero infernal... –dijo el pálido, quien secó la pequeña lágrima que comenzaba a caer por el rostro de su amada–

Y así fue, se escaparon de Las Noches y luego de Hueco Mundo, su locura de amantes podría tener un alto precio, probablemente Sosuke los asesinaría; sin embargo, su sed de libertad nublaba el sentido común de ambos, enamorados al fin y al cabo...

_**Japón. Karakura. Casa de Orihime**_

Los pies de la chica llevaban tanto tiempo sin sentir el piso de su habitación, sus manos sin tocar sus peluches y sus ojos sin admirar el barrio de Karakura desde la ventana. Su momento de nostalgia fue estorbado por la indiferencia repentina de Ulquiorra, que parecía no estar a gusto en ese cuarto.

– ¿Qué sucede? –curioseó la peli naranja–

– El mundo humano me deprime –confesó el pelinegro–

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto ella–

–Porque yo no pertenezco a este lugar –respondió él–

– Entonces debería cambiar eso... –sugirió ella–

Si la joven rechazaba la realidad, Ulquiorra perdería sus poderes, ¿Cómo podría defenderla de Aizen si eso sucedía? No sacrificaría la vida de una pobre criatura por sus egoístas caprichos...

"Compasión", otro nuevo sentimiento que se agregaba a su reciente lista de emociones positivas que hasta esa noche habían sido completamente desconocidas para él.

Inoue sabía que el Espada se convertiría en alguien completamente vulnerable al transformarlo en humano, y ella seria incapaz de protegerlo; después de todo ella era una damisela en peligro, no una guerrera...

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, los dos tenían miedo de perder al otro por incompetencia propia, por sus debilidades, por no tener suficiente fuerza para luchar.

La luna iluminó sus inseparables cuerpos hasta que horas después desapareció para cederle su puesto al sol; el cual interrumpió el sueño del pálido Espada.

–¡Suéltame asquerosa e insignificante humana! –gritó él–

El estrépito hizo que la joven se despertara sobresaltada, la expresión de Ulquiorra la atemorizó; se sintió traicionada por su protector.

– ¿A dónde ha ido nuestra complicidad? –dijo ella con los ojos llorosos–

– Solo ha sido un error, un desliz, un lapso mental y nada más que eso –respondió fríamente–

Él caminaba lentamente mientras su alba silueta se ennegrecía y comenzaba a confundirse con las sombras de un largo y tétrico pasillo que finalizaba con una brillante puerta.

Inoue sabía que era el final, todo había sido un sueño después de todo, sabía que intentar alcanzarlo sería inútil; así que se conformo con admirarlo de lejos por última vez. Le encantaba esa hermosa cabellera negra que ondeaba con el viento, esa tez blanca, esa insensibilidad, esa petulancia, esa triste sonrisa y tantas otras cosas que al mismo tiempo, detestaba con todo su ser. Se cuestionaba incesantemente ¿Cómo puedo querer tanto a un ser vacío y sin sentimientos?

Schiffer se reprendía a sí mismo, adoraba aquel sedoso, brillante, largo y anaranjado cabello, aquella amabilidad incondicional, aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos grisáceos y llorosos, aquella suave piel de durazno y sobre todo aquellos tersos y dulces labios. La amaba; y a su vez, la odiaba. Se preguntaba constantemente ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecta una simple humana?

_**Hay un refrán que dice "Del amor al odio hay un solo paso". Pero, ¿Qué sucede cuando te estancas a la mitad del camino?...**_

* * *

Espero que les guste =), en lo personal esta pareja para mi es como una droga! x3! El antagonismo entre ellos hace que sean perfectos para los fanfics de relaciones amor-odio n_n oui oui, mis favoritas xD! (Tengo que seguir juego de niños o.o! pero he visto tanto anime estas semanas que dejé por completo mis proyectos, gomenasai T_T) Atte: Kero-chan =3


End file.
